


Mystery Kids: Winter in Blithe Hollow

by MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mystery Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships/pseuds/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships
Summary: Norman’s parents let him invite some friends over to their house for the winter break, and Norman knows just who to invite. With the Mystery Kids in Massachusetts instead of Gravity Falls, they expect to enjoy a relaxing vacation together. However, there are some dangers that aren’t limited to a sleepy Oregon town.





	Mystery Kids: Winter in Blithe Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is a short multi-chapter fic that takes place during my Mystery Kids Case Files series. You don't need to read the series to enjoy this fic.
> 
> For more fics/information, go to my tumblr: [ mysterykidscasefiles.](http://mysterykidscasefiles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Time period: Second Winter

The airport was a bustle of people moving from one area to the next; their eyes either straight ahead, fixated on nothing but their destination, or down at their phone as they tried to answer text messages telling their family or friends that they had landed while weaving haphazardly through the crowd.

Norman scanned the crowd in the baggage claim area as his father grumbled something under his breath next to him. The plane had been late and they had been waiting in the busy airport for nearly forty-five minutes. Norman wasn’t a fan of crowds and his father wasn’t a fan of waiting.

“Hey, Cuz!”

Norman blinked and his head turned in the direction of the voice. He smiled when he saw his cousin walking towards them followed by another familiar face.

“Oh good, there she is!” Norman heard his mother say.

Before Coraline could say anything else, Norman’s mother wrapped her in a large hug.

“Coraline, sweetie, it’s so good to see you!” his mother gushed.

“You too, Aunt Sandra,” came Coraline’s muffled reply into his mother’s shoulder.

“Your flight was late. What happened?” Norman’s dad asked as his mom released the girl.

“Good to see you too, Uncle Perry,” Coraline said teasingly while giving Norman a wink.

Norman’s dad blinked and then  _almost_  smirked in return. “Yeah, alright, good to see you. Well, let’s get your suitcase. Is this your little friend we’re taking with us?” he nodded to Wybie.

“Yep, this is my friend Wyborn,” Coraline said, punching Wybie’s arm.

Wybie winced and rubbed his arm. “It’s Wybie,” he corrected. “It’s nice to meet all of you. Thanks for letting me come along.”

“No problem, sweetie. The more the merrier, right Perry?” Norman’s mom asked while turning expectantly to her husband.

“Uhh, yeah, right,” Norman’s dad grumbled tiredly.

“Hey Norman,” Wybie greeted with a smile.

Norman smiled back, but was startled when Coraline threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her side. “This is going to be the best winter break ever! I can’t believe you convinced your parents to do this, and that your parents were able to convince mine!”

Norman chucked. “Well, Courtney helped a bit.”

Hearing her name, Courtney looked up from her phone and blinked at the sight before her.

“Ugh, what the hell did you do to your hair, Coraline?” Courtney asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Language, Courtney,” Norman’s father warned. He then looked over at Coraline. “She has a point, though. Did my sister actually let you dye your hair that color?”

Coraline rolled her eyes, and Norman got the feeling she was used to comments like this. She released Norman from her grip as she sighed. “Yes, Uncle Perry. And I like it. It makes me stand out.”

“Well, sometimes it’s best not to stand out,” Norman’s father countered.

“You had such pretty brown hair, Coraline,” Norman’s mother said. “I hope you’ll dye it back soon.”

Norman could see Coraline physically retrain herself from rolling her eyes a second time. “Not likely,” she said under her breath.

Norman smirked. He had never been very close with his cousin before they spent the first summer in Gravity Falls, but now that they were good friends and fellow Mystery Kids, family reunions were going to be a lot more interesting.

However, this was more than just a family reunion. When Courtney was his age, she was allowed to invite her friends for a week to their old cabin (with parental supervision, of course). However, because they sold the old cabin, Norman never got his own chance to do the same. That, and he never had any friends to invite over.

A few months ago, Courtney pointed this out and suggested that Norman be allowed to invite some friends over to their house for winter break. Norman knew she was trying to get him to invite some friends from school. Ever since they had gotten closer, Courtney had been trying to help him make new friends. However, Norman had a different idea. He had known it would be a long shot that any of the Mystery Kids could make it to Blithe Hollow during the school break, but it was worth a try.

“I can’t believe I have to come all the way back to the airport tomorrow to pick up the other kids,” Norman’s dad grumbled as he started the engine of the car once everyone had collected their suitcases and placed them in the back of the mini-van.

They had bought the used mini-van after the old Chrysler had broken down one too many times and Sandra refused to let Perry buy any more spare parts in an attempt to keep it alive for another two weeks before it would inevitably break down again. Besides, no matter how much they tried, they could never fully get the undead smell out of the seat cushion. Not even Courtney was interested in the old car, despite the fact that she constantly beg her parents for one on a daily basis. The new mini-van had two extra seats than their last car, plenty of space in the trunk, and no rotting flesh smell. All pluses.

“Now Perry, we are doing this for Norman,” his mom said as they pulled out of the airport parking lot. “He should have a chance to have his friends over for a few days just like Courtney did.”

“Yeah, but her friends weren’t from all over the country!” his dad said. “Norman, what time does their flight arrive?”

“Three-thirty,” Norman said.

His dad groaned in response.

“The twins?” Coraline ask, who was sitting in the seat next to him with Wybie on her other side.

Norman nodded. He could already feel the excitement bubbling up at the thought of being able to see everyone again. They had just finished their second summer together, and somehow, it had been even more crazy and unbelievable than the first.

However, even more overwhelming than the stuff they had seen and done together that summer, was how much Norman missed them during the school year. Whenever things got bad at school, he and Neil would talk wistfully about their time in Gravity Falls and what their friends might be doing now. He had felt similarly last year after their first summer together, but this year it had gotten even worse, and sometimes, Norman missed them so much it hurt. He missed being a Mystery Kid. He missed having a group of friend he could talk openly and honestly with. He missed not feeling like a freak, but an actual part of something important. He missed feeling like he belonged.  

He also… missed Dipper. Dipper was the one person in this world that really seemed to get him. Dipper understood his humor and weird interests. Dipper understood why he loved the paranormal but also shied away from kids his own age. Dipper just understood.

Coraline’s next words brought him back to their conversation.

“What about the psy-” Coraline cut herself off, glancing at the front of the car where Perry and Sandra sat. “About Lili and Raz?”

“They’re not sure if they’re going to make it,” Norman said. “They’re a little busy with… stuff. But if they finish early, they’re going to catch the next flight. They’ll take the bus to my house so we won’t have to pick them up.”

“So…” Wybie said just below a whisper. “Translation: They’re on a mission and if they finish it early they’re taking the jet here?”

Coraline smirked. “Thanks for spelling that out for us, Why-born.”

“Hey, I’m just clarifying,” Wybie defended in a low voice. “It’s hard enough to keep up with those two.”

“What are you three whispering about?” Courtney asked suspiciously from her seat in the middle of the car. “You’re, like, nine. You can’t possibly have any interesting secrets.”

“I’m almost fifteen,” Coraline corrected, “And we were just talking about how annoying your Facebook posts are. Seriously, do you really need to change your profile picture every two days?”

Courtney scowled. “Well, that’s what happens when you look good in every picture you take.”

“Yeah, if looking like you put your make-up on in the dark counts as looking good.”

Norman tuned them out as Coraline and Courtney slipped into their familiar bickering. They had never gotten along exactly, but they seemed to enjoy their fights a little too much to actually dislike each other.    

“Enough fighting you two,” Norman’s dad scolded in exasperation.

“So, do you like the summer camp too, Coraline?” Norman’s mother asked. “Norman asked us to send him there every summer. It must be a really good camp.”

“Yeah, it’s surprisingly… exciting,” Coraline said with a smirk. “And the other kids aren’t _too_  bad either.”

“Well, I hope so, since we are letting a bunch of them into our house. It’s almost like we’re inviting the whole camp!” Norman’s father said bitterly.

Norman and Coraline glanced at each other. They hadn’t exactly told their parents that the camp they had been sending them to for the past two summers wasn’t a legitimate camp, and had, in fact, started out as a scam by Dipper and Mabel’s great uncle. If their parents found out how small and very illegal the camp was, there was no way they would allow them to go back.

The airport was normally only a thirty minute drive from Norman’s house, but because of the heavy snowfall earlier in the day, the icy roads had delayed their travel by an extra twenty. By the time they pulled into the Babcock driveway, everyone was hungry and eager to settle in for the night.

There wasn’t much on the television and the only reason why Perry had it on, besides just out of habit, was because he wanted a distraction from the hunger in his stomach as he waited for his wife to finished cooking dinner. He had suggested take-out since it was already getting late thanks to Coraline’s delayed flight, but his wife had been on a health kick for the past few weeks because of some hippy, health nut book she read and she quickly vetoed that suggestion.

Perry heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up from his position on the couch to see Coraline, Norman and their friend making their way down the staircase and into the living room. They had finished putting their suitcases away and were now talking amongst each other.

“Wow,” Coraline said as she looked around the house, placing a hand on her hip. “I haven’t been here in years, but the house looks the same.”

“I hope you kids are hungry,” Sandra said as she came out of the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Umm, Coraline?” Norman asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah?” Coraline looked over at Norman, but he was staring at an empty space next to him.

Norman didn’t answer at first. Instead, he was staring at the empty space as if he was listening to someone.

Perry knew what this meant and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still never knew what he was supposed to do when his son talked to ghosts.

“Norman?” Coraline asked as her eyes fell onto the space he was looking at.

Coraline’s friend, Wybie, also stared at the spot Norman was looking at; his eyes moved back and forth between Norman and the empty air.

After a moment, Norman looked back at Coraline. “Umm, Grandma says that you’ve grown a lot since she last saw you… and that she likes your blue hair.”

Coraline’s eyes widened as her head whipped around to face the empty spot Norman had been looking at.

“Hi Grandma,” Coraline said with a small smile. “I miss you… and…” her voice caught slightly. “And being able to see you,” She ran a hand through her hair. “And thanks… I think you’re the only adult who likes my hair.”

Perry stared, his eyebrows climbing to the top of his head. Coraline hadn’t even hesitated. She hadn’t seemed confused or questioned Norman. Instead, she had followed Norman’s eye line and started talking to his deceased mother like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Norman chuckled. “She says she misses seeing you too, and that next time you and Aunt Mel and Uncle Charlie with you.”

“My parents are busy on a new catalog or they would have come,” Coraline explained. “Also, I’m not sure my mom would believe Norman about his gift.”

Norman paused for a moment before frowning. “Grandma!”

“What did she say?” Coraline asked.

Norman sighed. “She called Aunt Mel a wet blanket. She said Aunt Mel has always been too serious, even as a kid.”

Coraline laughed. “Yeah, that’s my mom alright. But…” she shrugged with a small smile. “Sometimes she can surprise you.”

Norman paused again, looking over at the spot where his grandmother must be.

“Oh, this is Wybie,” he said, glancing at the boy. “He’s Coraline’s best friend and he goes to camp with us. Sorry I didn’t introduce you. Wybie, this is our grandmother.”

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Wybie said with a smile, addressing the empty air as easily as Coraline had.

Shocked, Perry looked up at his wife in surprise. She was also watching the conversation from the doorway of the kitchen in stunned silence, her mouth falling open when Wybie addressed Norman’s Grandmother.

Norman glanced the empty space again before turning back to Wybie. “She asked if you have ever been in Massachusetts before.”

Wybie shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve never even been out of Oregon before.”

There was another pause before Norman nodded. “Don’t worry, Grandma, Neil and me will show them around town when everyone arrives tomorrow.”

“Speaking of Neil,” Coraline said, “Is he at home?”

“Yeah, he is really excited to see everybody, but his parents wanted him to have dinner with them tonight. He’ll be over early tomorrow.”

“Well, why don’t you kids get cleaned up?” Sandra suggested suddenly. “I think my timer just went off and I’ll be dishing up soon.”

As the kids headed to the bathroom and Perry shared one more lasting confused look with his wife. Norman never seemed comfortable holding a conversation with the dead and the living at the same time, but around his cousin and that other boy, he acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.

And Coraline…

Perry had never told his sister’s family about his son’s ‘gift’, and he had been taken aback at how easily Coraline talked with her grandmother. On the other hand, Coraline had always been a bit of a weird kid, so maybe he shouldn’t have been that surprised. What surprised him the most, however, was how nonchalant that Wybie kid had been about the whole encounter. It made Perry wonder: What sort of things did they get up to at camp that made talking to ghosts seem so normal?

* * *

The airport baggage claim hadn’t changed much from the previous day as Norman and his mother walked through the sliding glass doors. They had left Norman’s dad at home to watch the other kids in order to stop him from complaining about the multiple visits to the airport.

Coraline, Wybie and Neil had wanted to come along with Norman and his mom to pick up the twins, but they all agreed it would be best if they stayed at the house just in case Raz and Lili showed up. None of them had heard anything from the Psychonauts, which wasn’t unusual, but it also meant no one had any idea if they were planning to show up or if they even remembered about the meet-up. 

“So, Norman,” his mom said as they checked the electronic board to make sure the flight was in on time. “You must be really excited to see all your friends again.”

“Yeah,” Norman agreed. “It’s nice that I don’t have to wait for the summer to see them. Thanks for convincing Dad to let them come.”

“No problem, sweetie. They seem like good friends. I like that Wybie kid already.”

Norman smiled. “They are good friends.”

“I noticed…” his mother hesitated. “I noticed he and Coraline didn’t seem surprised that you could talk to your grandmother last night.”

Norman glanced at his mother shyly. It was rare for her to talk about his gift. She never seemed as uncomfortable about it as his father was, but it was not something they often talked about. The only member of his family that openly mentioned it was Courtney, and although she had no problem admitting that she thought it was weird, she also didn’t shy away from the subject like his parents did. She treated it just like another weird thing that her brother did that she didn’t understand. He watched B-rated horror movies, read comic books, and oh yeah, he could talk to the dead.

“Yeah, they don’t really care about stuff like that. W-well, they do care,” Norman stumbled. “But they… they think it’s cool.”

Norman felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. “I’m really happy for you, Norman. I’m glad your friends know how special you are.”

Norman felt his face grow warm as he avoided looking at his mother. Instead, his eyes scanned the baggage claim area.

“What are your friends’ names again?” His mother asked.

“Mabel and Dipper.”

“That’s right, I remember.” She paused thoughtfully. “Dipper is such a strange name,” she said to herself. She looked down at her son. “What do they look like?”

“They look pretty similar to each other with brown hair and brown eyes,” Norman said. “Mabel will be wearing a very colorful hand-knit sweater. You won’t be able to miss her.”

“How do you know what she’ll be wearing?”

Norman chuckled. “Just trust me on this.”

They searched the baggage claim area for ten minutes, but Norman saw no sign of the twins. He was starting to get worried when suddenly a pair of hands clasped themselves around his eyes.

“Guess who?” A female voice asked with a giggle.

Norman grinned but didn’t turn around.

“Hmm…” he pretended to hum thoughtfully. “Let’s see… wasn’t it: Her Majesty the Knitting Queen and Supreme Ruler of the Universe?”

“You remembered!” Mabel squealed as she lowered her hands.

Norman turned around and was greeted by the sight of a smiling girl wearing a colorful knitted sweater with a snowman on the front.  

“You kept saying that phrase over and over last year. How could anyone forget?”

Mabel threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards. “I missed you Normy!”

Norman laughed as he hugged her back awkwardly. “I missed you guys too.”

“Okay Mabel, time to let go before he suffocates.”

Norman looked over Mabel’s shoulder to see a grinning Dipper. Dipper’s brown eyes bright with amusement, and on top of his head was a hat that belonged to Wendy. Norman blinked; he wasn’t used to seeing Dipper without his pine tree hat, but he knew that Dipper and Wendy switched back every summer.

Mabel let go of him and Norman tried to ignore the way his heart rate increased as Dipper greeted him with a hug as well. This seemed to be a common reaction he had to Dipper since last summer, and any attempts to push away the feeling had only made it worse.

“How are you doing, man?” Dipper asked with a wide smile.

“Great! I’m glad you guys were able to come.” Norman couldn’t stop smiling. It felt like summer all over again. Dipper, Mabel, Wybie, Coraline and Neil all in the same place together for winter break. Norman still couldn’t believe this was really happening. His mom took a step close to them. “Oh, this is my mom. Mom, this is Dipper and Mabel.”

“Hi kids!” she greeted. “It’s nice to finally meet both of you.”

“Hi Mrs. Babcock,” Mabel greeted. “It’s nice to meet you too! Thanks for talking with our parents and convincing them to let us come!”

“No problem, sweetie. I understand that they want to get to know the people they are sending their kids to live with for five days.”

“And thanks for letting us stay,” Dipper added. “This is going to be a lot of fun.” Dipper and Norman grinned at each other. Norman had so many things he wanted to talk about with the twins, especially Dipper. They chatted while they were apart, but with the business of the school year made it hard to talk as often as they liked. Norman had a bunch of movies he wanted to show Dipper and he had also just finished a book series that Dipper recommended and he wanted to talk with him about it.

They helped the twins carry their luggage to the car as Norman explained that everyone was here, except for Lili and Raz, whose arrival was uncertain.

“Yeah, I haven’t heard from Lili or Raz in a while,” Mabel said. “I’ve even been sending Lili a bunch of snapchats and she hasn’t responded.”

“Does she usually respond?” Dipper asked.

Mabel shook her head. “No… not normally. Except for this one time where she sent me a snapchat of that time she drew all over Raz’s face when he was asleep. That was hilarious!”

“I don’t think it’s likely that your other two friends will make it, Norman.” His mom cut in. “I haven’t even heard from their parents. Most people don’t like to send their kids to live with strangers without at least talking with an adult first.”

Norman glanced at Dipper and Mabel, all of them thinking roughly the same thing: Most kids weren’t government agents with access to a jet either. However, they couldn’t say that to Norman’s mom.

Instead, Norman just shrugged. “That’s okay, Mom. I know how busy they get. I won’t be surprised if they can’t make it.”

* * *

Perry rubbed his temple. He had two kids, he knew kids could be loud, but somehow he had thought that Norman’s friends would be on the quiet side, just like him. Boy, he had been wrong.

From the moment the last two kids arrived, twins from California, the household seemed to have erupted into loud chaos. They had been polite enough; the female twin had introduced herself and her brother to him enthusiastically after she had gone around and given crushing hugs to all her friends. However, the house wasn’t very large, and Perry wasn’t used to having so many children around at once. Perry found it impossible to hear the television until all the kids had gone upstairs to put their suitcases away.

Perry had a difficult time imagining Norman with this many friends. He was certain his son never had more than one friend at a time throughout his entire life and most of those kids had been more acquaintances than friends. Perry supposed this was a good thing that his son was making friends… living friends, that is. His wife and daughter seemed to think so. It was just strange for Perry because he had a hard time imagining his quiet son bonding with so many kids at once, especially someone as loud energetic as the female twin… Maple, or something like that.

The doorbell rang and Perry groaned. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door. It was probably a package that his daughter ordered or someone trying to sell him something.

When Perry opened the door, he found himself staring down at an unusual sight before him.

Standing on his front porch were two kids, a boy and a girl who both looked slightly younger than his son. The boy wore an old bomber jacket, which had been patched up multiple times, a thick sweater underneath the jacket, and a strange cap with goggles on top of his head. He was smiling warmly, but with an air of confidence that most kids didn’t possess. The girl next to him was frowning darkly. She was wearing a pink and black winter coat and back pants. The make-up around her eyes was darker than it had any right to be on a child so young. The word “goth” popped into Perry’s head; a word that he had learned from his daughter, but somehow he found that word didn’t seem to completely suit the girl in front of him.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Babcock,” the boy said with a surprising amount of charm. It was then that Perry noticed the two small duffle bags next to the kids. “I’m Raz and this is Lili. We’re friends of Norman. I hope we didn’t arrive too late. We ended up missing our bus here.”

Perry just continued to stare for a moment longer. His stomach twisted in the same way it did when Norman talked to ghosts. There was something… off about these kids.

An irrational part of Perry just wanted to close the door. Instead, he turned his head and shouted loud enough for his son to hear him from the second floor.

“Norman, two more of your friends are here!”

What followed this announcement was an ear-piercing squeal of, “They’re here!” that could have only come from the female twin. He could hear the sound of loud footsteps on the stairs and something colorful darted past him and threw its arms around the two kids standing in the doorway.

The two new kids stumbled backwards only one step as the female twin crashed into him. They seemed to have been prepared for the sudden assault and they weren’t knocked completely off balance.

“You’re here, you’re here, you’re here!” the girl shouted as she hugged them both at the same time.

The girl, Lili, looked annoyed at the sudden contact, where the boy, Raz, just laughed and hugged her back.

“Wow, you two actually made it,” Coraline said in amazement and Perry turned to see that the other kids had made their way downstairs as well.

Raz and Lili managed to pull the girl off of them, but she continued to stand next to them, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

“Yeah, sorry we didn’t get a chance to contact you guys,” Raz said. “We didn’t think we would be able to make it but then our thing ended… early.”

Lili scowl deepened. “Yeah, too early.”

Perry wasn’t sure what to make of this conversation. What sort of a thing could two kids be doing that would end early and allow for them to travel who-knows how far and visit their friend at the last minute?

“Well, I’m glad you guys were able to make it,” Norman said hesitantly and his eyebrows creased worriedly. “But is everything… okay? You guys don’t have to be here if you have stuff you have to do.”

Raz just grinned and waved his hand leisurely. “Don’t worry about it, everything will be fine. There is nothing we can do at the moment and we need a break. Right, Lils?” He placed an arm around her shoulders.

To Perry’s surprise, the girl’s stormy expression seemed to clear considerably at the boy’s touch. She looked up at the other kids and let out a frustrated sigh. “As much as I hate to say it, Raz is right. There is nothing we can do for now and a break wouldn’t hurt.”

Perry frowned in confusion at the vague answers and complete lack of a proper explanation. According to his wife, they hadn’t heard anything from these kids’ parents and then they just showed up out of nowhere? It was odd to say the least.

“Well, come on in already,” Perry said, tired of not understanding the conversation, but unwilling to just stand around in confusion. “You’re letting all the warm air out.”

Raz and Lili grabbed their bags, which Perry noticed were the smallest bags compared to the rest of the other kids’ luggage. They were obviously both used to traveling light. Once everyone was inside, Perry closed the door.

“Do you guys know what this means?” Neil exclaimed in excitement. “We actually did it! We’re officially all here! The MK are back together for a third time!”

 _The MK? What does that mean?_  Perry thought to himself absentmindedly as he locked the door.

“It’s just a team name we gave ourselves our first summer at camp,” the boy, Raz, explained to him with a smile.

Perry blinked down at the boy. Had he asked the question out loud? He hadn’t thought he did, but maybe it had slipped out without him noticing, or maybe Raz had just wanted to explain it to him. Either way, Perry felt strangely unnerved by the whole situation.

His wife, who had heard the commotion, had come down stairs to greet the new kids and instructed them on where to put their suitcases.

Perry watched the kids go, his mind thinking back to a conversation he had with his son over a year ago.

When Perry first sent Norman to the summer camp, he had told his son not to tell the other kids about his ‘gift’. Perry knew that just like at school, the other kids at camp would think Norman was weird or lying about his powers. He had just wanted to protect his son and help him make friends.

However, Wybie and Coraline had known about his ‘gift’, and he wondered if the other kids knew about Norman’s powers as well. Perry’s first instinct was Norman wouldn’t have this many friends if they knew about his ‘gift’, and therefore, they didn’t know. 

However, there was something about these kids and the comfortable way Norman seemed to interact with them that made Perry doubt himself. Sure, most normal kids would have avoided Norman when they learned about his gift, but Perry had a feeling that these kids… especially the two that had just arrived, were anything but normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
